Another Forbidden Alien Love Story
by infinity-1317
Summary: Claire is a normal girl who just moved from Cali. after the her dad disapeared a year ago. She moves on to the same street of the Black Triplets, Grace, Kaiden, and Jonah. Grace and Jonah find out that theres something not right about the disapearence of Claires dad. But they think that she would be a good ally to have. full summery inside. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Claire is a normal girl who just moved from Cali. after the her dad disappeared a year ago. She moves on to the same street of the Black Triplets, Grace, Kaiden, and Jonah. Grace and Jonah find out that there's something not right about the disappearance of Claire's dad. But they think that she would be a good ally to have so Deamon instructs for Grace and Jonah to befriend the new neighbor and deem if she's trustable. Jonah sees this as an easy job and the girl will probably be just fine, but he's not ready to fall in love with a potential enemy. Claire knows there's something weird about Jonah and Grace but she doesn't know what. As Claire gets sucked into a world she never knew about, one thing shocked her. She was falling for the aggnorant jerk alien next door. sorry I suck at summaries.**

Claire-

I unpacked the last box of the many that had once cluttered my new room. Unpacking hadn't taken me very long, but it was a relief to finally be done. I stood in my doorway and surveyed my hard work in satisfaction.

My bed was on the same wall as the window seat I already adored. My bed was neatly made with a zebra stripe fitted sheet and a light sheet, topped off with a pink comforter. Next to my bed was my small black nightstand that had my black and pink dangle lamp on it. Under the window seat was my mini bookshelf that held the latest books that I was reading. On the wall to my right, my wide drawer dresser was pressed closely up against the white wall. Next to my dresser was my vanity that had all my make-up, hair things and my other girly stuff placed neatly on it.

I walked over to the vanity and gazed fondly at the pictures that boarded the round mirror. The pictures were of me and my two closest friends, Leah and Caitlyn in various in poses. My heart squeezed. I missed them already. I hated being torn from my beach house in California to be thrown into a small town across the country. I understood my mom's reasons for moving, but I still hated the move.

My mom had packed us up and dropped us in West Virginia. She said we needed to start over and breathe in new air. Most kids would have been dragged kicking and screaming if they were being torn away from everything they've ever known. But the idea of this move had brought light back into my moms eyes since my dad disappeared a year ago, so I went with a fight, if this made my mom happy, I'd at least pretend like my whole life didn't feel like it was over.  
I sighed heavily and found myself rubbing my fingers over the smooth pendent at my throat. I tended to do that when I was nervous or upset. The pendant was two halves of a heart that were melted together at the middle. One half was onyx the other was opal. My dad had given it to me when I was 13. He said the onyx would protect me and the opal would give me strength. It had seemed to work so far.

I moved away from the mirror and exited my room. I went down the hall and jogged down the stairs. I looked out the bay window that was in front of the living room and saw that my 4runner was the car in the driveway. My mom must have left for the business meeting she already had. It wasn't surprising that my mom was already working. Hell she had nothing else to do, had the whole house unpacked within the two days we had been here. My mom was a busy woman and hardly ever sat down.

My mom was in her late 30's and had short dark brown hair that was graying at the edges. She had a round face and warm hazel eyes. She had a petite, but strong build. There were laugh lines around her mouth from happiness that had reached her over the years. In my opinion she was beautiful, and she didn't look much older than 30 compared to her 39.

I guess you could say I looked like her. I was more of a half and half or my mom and dad.  
I had long dark wavy hair that went against any of my attempts of taming it. I had chocolate brown doe eyes. I had my dads straight nose and full lips. I had my moms curves and narrow hips. And I carried myself on long legs that I got from my dad, along with my 5'8 height. I wouldn't call myself beautiful like my mom though. I'd say average, not ugly but not super pretty.

I shook myself from my thoughts before swiping my book off the coffee table and going out the back door to read on the porch swing.

Jonah-  
"Aw come on Grace! Don't make me go with you! Take Jonah." My brother, Kaiden whined as he and our sister Grace walked into the living room. Grace was holding a pan of her world famous brownies in her small hands.

"Take me where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them Grace sighed dramatically and roller her green eyes.

"To the new neighbors house duh! Didn't mom tell you?" she said. Leave it to Grace to be the welcoming committee.

"No, dad has been trying to improve my healing abilities for the last couple days." I told her. For being a Luxen, I sucked at the healing, while my dad was awesome at it. He told me it is what caused my mom to mutate.

"Okay well a girl just moved in with her mom down the street. Now will you come with me or not?" her voice had irritation in it but also a bit of pleading too. I sighed. As always I was the good brother and always backed up Grace in her shenanigans.

"I'll go with you Gracie. Come on." I said, getting up from the couch and sending a glare at a smirking Kaiden.  
Grace smiled and kissed my cheek before dragging me out of the house by my arm.

As we walked down the street, I actually found myself curious of who this girl was. Would she be one of those girl would be all over me like most, or would she be normal? The chances of her being normal seemed pretty low. Being alien gave me the right to want some kind of normal in my life.  
We stopped at a white two-story house that had a wrap around porch and a garage off the left of the house. We walked up the cement path and up to the oak door. Grace stepped in font of me and knocked on the door with a dainty hand. Less than a minute later the door opened and revealed one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.

Her dark hair fell down her shoulders in gentle waves. Her chocolate brown doe eyes held curiosity. She had a small hand and her hips and her head was cocked to the side. She had a dark tan that told me she came from somewhere sunny. But the thing that caught me was the necklace that hung around her neck. There was a heart-shaped pendant that rested below her collarbone. I looked closer and noticed that the two halves were melted together into one at the middle. One half was black that had swirls of red covering it, the other was a smooth black. I knew those stones like I knew that back of my hand. My hopes of the girl being normal were crushed.

But I still held back a shiver as her eyes looked me over. She seemed to bit her plump lower lip to keep from smiling.

"Like what you see princess?" I asked sarcastically. I couldn't help myself, my dad's snarkiness tended to pop up at times.  
The girl blushed and looked down. Grace punched my shoulder hard.

"Hi! I'm Grace and this rude boy next to me is my brother Jonah." Grace said smiling brightly. It amazed me sometimes at how much she was like our Aunt Dee.

"I'm Claire. It's nice to meet you both. And Jonah, I do like what I see. Would you guys like to come in?" The girl, Claire asked. I smiled crookedly. I think her and I would get along just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire-

When I opened my front door, I DID NOT expect to see a gorgeous boy standing on my door step. I'll admit, I totally checked him out.

His curved eye brows were hitched up in slight amusement and his full lips her curved into a small smile. He had a rounded nose and high cheek bones, but his square jaw evened out the softness in his facial features. His wavy black hair met the curve of his ears and his neck. It wisped across his forehead like a blanket. I had to clench my hands into to fists to fight the itch to run my hands through his hair.

My eyes traveled down. He looked like he defiantly worked out, but he had a thin waist. He stood just under a head taller than me which put him around 6'2 maybe.

This dude was hot. But as I studied him, I caught his eyes on my neck.

"Like what you see princess?" he asked in a snarkey tone. His deep voice just about melted me. God I hoped he wasn't as arrogant as he sounded. And I did like what I saw, but I blushed and looked down. I had never checked out a guy so openly. Even though my eyes were on my shoes, I still saw the girl next to him punch his arm. I hadn't really noticed her before, my attention had been on the boy next to her.

She was just as stunning though. She had short black pixie cut hair and piercing green eyes that looked almost abnormally green. She had a straight nose and high cheek bones just like the boy. She was noticeably small standing next to him. I laughed mentally, she looked exactly like a pixie.

But her voice completely sealed her image. It was soft, musical and bright.

"Hi! I'm Grace! And this rude boy next to me is my brother Jonah." Grace said smiling. She even had a bubbly attitude.

"I'm Claire. Its nice to meet you both. And Jonah, I certainly like what I see. Would you guys like to come in?" I asked. I saw Jonah smile crookedly, revealing dimples. Damn, this guy had it all didn't he?

"We would love to!" Grace replied excitedly. I smiled and let them, after I shut the door, I offered them drinks and they politely declined.

"So, where did you move from?" Grace asked me once I took her brownies into the kitchen and sat on the couch next to her. I made sure I didn't sit close to Jonah who was sitting in the love seat listening to us talk. I still couldn't believe the guts I had suddenly grown earlier.

"California." I stated.

"Wow, your pretty far from home. What possessed you to move all the way over here?" She asked. She had all her attention directed at me. It was…unnerving you could say. My friends back home never took interest like this.

"My mom wanted to start a new life. I didn't really want to leave, but she seemed happy with the idea. At that point, I'd do anything to see her happy again." I stopped talking when I realized how much I had said. Grace, though, didn't seem to mind at all. She actually looked interested.

"Again?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"My mom hasn't really been quite the same since my dad disappeared a year ago. No matter how much I tried to convince her that he was probably okay, she just couldn't accept it." I said, remembering all the night I was up with her as she cried.

"Do you think he's alive?" Grace asked after a moment. I nodded.

"My dad had been a regular guy, and yet the CIA came with their "condolences"." I quoted the word with my fingers. I continued after Grace waved for me to go on.

"They talked about him like he was alive. The whole thing just didn't sit with me right. Then the night he disappeared he reminded me that my necklace would keep the weirdoes away and give me strength." my hand went to my neck and I showed grace the heart. I could have sworn I saw her gulp and back away a little. Then Jonah was staring at me intently with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of stone is it?" He asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Onyx and opal."

He raised an eyebrow. "weird combo don't you think?" his grey eyes searched my face for something.

"Uhm yeah I guess." I said a little awkwardly. It didn't seem weird to me.

"I mean one stone mean to hurt infused with a stone that counteracts it…" He trailed off pointedly, though I didn't know what point he was getting at. I just looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Jonah. Stop." Grace commanded harshly. He just chucked but didn't say anything more.

"I'm sorry Claire. That's awful. Maybe he is okay, you know how tricky the government can be." her words were sincere but her voice had a sort of hardness when she talked about the government. There was really something off about these two.

"Do you have a picture of him? Maybe we've seen him?" Jonah spoke up. The sudden interest in his tone irritated me slightly. But I nodded and grabbed the photo of me, my mom and my dad from the small table at the end of the couch. I turned it around and showed them. Grace seemed to stiffen, Jonah however frowned slightly.

"Your mom is beautiful. You look just like her." He mused quietly before he blinked and a coldness seemed to wash over him. "What's him name?" he asked, looking into my eyes, searching for something again.

"Blake. Blake Miller. Why?" I told him. His face hardened more and a muscle in his jaw twitched. (Anyone know Blakes last name?)

"Never heard of him." he said flatly. His reaction told me otherwise.

"Well we've got to get going, our parents are expecting us for lunch. Wanna exchange numbers?" Grace asked. He bubbliness wasn't as pure as it once had been. Something was defiantly up.

"Sure" I said. We traded numbers and then they were gone. I plopped down on the couch and went over what happened. They knew something about my dad and I was going to figure out what.


End file.
